Familiar Faces
by Greg'sgirl5
Summary: A serial killer who kills his victims in front of the people they love has a new victim in mind. And the CSIs are the audience he wants. Who has he taken? Can they save them? A romance blossoms after the incident.
1. Back Up

_Disclaimer: I totally wish I owned CSI but I don't. :(_

_Set in season 10 or 11... No real time line but a fair amount of time after Riley left._

**Familiar Faces.**

Back Up.

Greg was driving to his next case when his radio crackled. He was expecting a simple police alert but was surprised by what he heard on the other end.

"This is CSI Catherine Willows requesting back up at 368 Eden street. Repeat, I need back up, police units and CSIs."

Greg looked down in shock. He knew she would be pissed if he didn't go to his case but he was gonna go help whether she liked it or not. He wasn't having a repeat of the Ray and Riley incident. The thought of Riley's name made his heart skip a beat. When she left it had hurt. A lot. She didn't even say goodbye.

Greg turned at the next intersection and flicked on his police lights. He sped towards the scene,all the while hoping that nothing was wrong.

XXX

Riley groggily opened her eyes to darkness. She tried to move but was stopped when she realized she was tied up firmly. Her arms were behind her back and she could barely feel them, let alone move them.

She was lying on a wooden floor, that much she could tell. She felt something wet on her leg and instantly regretted it, when she tried to flex it. A searing pain shot through her calf and she finally realized that there was a large wound on it.

Most of all, she was confused. Last thing she remembered she had been in a warehouse on the outskirts of Illinois with her police team. There was a flash of light and then nothing. She had no idea where she was now.

She felt like she had been unconscious for a long time. Riley wasn't one to worry, but in this particular situation she felt her heart rate increase. Nobody knew where she was. Including her. She hadn't been this worried since... well, since she and her former co-worker Ray, had been held hostage. She didn't want to think back to those times, but she couldn't help it. She had just up and left. And boy, did she feel bad. She knew it probably hurt the team. Especially Greg. Riley felt a pain in her heart as she thought of him. He had been an amazing friend to her and she knew she had hurt him more than she had hurt anyone else. She couldn't even bring herself to call him.

Riley sighed and tried to loosen the duct tape on her wrists. Of course it didn't come off. She tried her feet, ignoring the excruciating pain in her calf, but that didn't work either.

She was in a closet and she was beginning to feel helpless. What if her abductor had left her here? She had seen too many dead hostages and kidnapping victims in her line of work. She just needed help. She thought about calling out, but realized that if her abductor was still here, he would probably get angry. And the one thing you don't want to do when being kidnapped, is make your assailant angry.

Riley felt dizzy when she tried to move her head. She had obviously been drugged and even though it had partially worn off, she could still feel the effects.

But just then she heard a voice in the distance and she held her breath, listening as hard as she could.

**Uh oh, whats gonna happen? Review pleaseeeee**


	2. Suspect On Scene

_Disclaimer: I totally wish I owned CSI but I don't. :(_

_Set in season 10 or 11... No real time line but a fair amount of time after Riley left._

**Familiar Faces.**

Suspect On Scene.

Greg arrived at the crime scene within 10 minutes. He pulled up to the curb of an old house where he saw Catherine standing with Nick and Ray.

He jumped out of his car and walked briskly to Catherine's side. "Hey, what's going on?" He asked her quickly.

She turned to face him. "There might be a suspect on scene, but I think he might have a hostage. We're waiting for Brass to figure out what to do." She said in a worried voice. It was odd to see her so shaken.

Greg moved to stand beside Nick who also looked worried. "Mind filling me in?" He said, knowing something was up. Nick gave him a stressed look.

"I don't know man. This guy's a serial killer and he kills his victims in front of the people they love. I have no idea who he has in there but we don't know if he has the family as well." He said in his Texan accent. The thought of killing someone in front of their family made Greg feel sick.

They waited for a few minutes more before they heard a voice in the house. Greg exchanged a glance with Catherine who looked stressed.

Just then Sara pulled up in her SUV and hurried towards them.

"Guys, this was my case, we don't have time to sit and wait, he's going to kill who he has now. We need to stop him." Sara said in a firm tone. Catherine looked conflicted but nodded her head.

Greg looked into Sara's eyes. She looked worried... no, more than worried. Sara rarely looked like that. This must be bad.

Greg and the others pulled out their guns and watched as Nick carefully opened the front door. They followed him into the old house.

The floorboard creaked as they stepped quietly into the house. Greg stayed close to Sara, he never knew why but he felt protective of her.

They cleared the first floor and Catherine motioned for them to split up to take upstairs and down. Greg stayed with Sara and Catherine as they went upstairs and watched as Nick and Ray made their way down the wooden steps beside them.

Greg followed close behind Catherine, who lead them forwards. All three CSIs froze when they heard a hushed voice. Catherine gave them a warning look and finished the steps. Greg was filling up with worry by the second.

Then they heard the voice again. It was a man, the voice was deep. Catherine followed the voice to a door at the end of the hall.

Greg cautiously stepped towards it. He heard a woman's voice which was quiet and sounded worried.

Then the man spoke up and he realized that he was talking to them.

"Hello CSIs. So I'm sure by now, you know who I am. And so you know how I kill my victims right? Well come on in. Because your my audience this time." He said roughly.

Greg stared back at Sara and Catherine who had the same fear etched on their faces as he did. Who did this guy have? Who could consider the CSIs family?

Greg pushed his ear to the door. "Come on guys. I need my audience." The man said again.

Greg listened closely and froze when he heard the woman's scared voice again. There was no mistaking that voice. He could recognize it anywhere. That was Riley.

"Shit." He whispered.

**:( Poor Greg.**


	3. Vegas

_Disclaimer: I totally wish I owned CSI but I don't. :(_

_Set in season 10 or 11... No real time line but a fair amount of time after Riley left._

**Familiar Faces.**

Vegas.

Greg looked at Catherine and Sara. They were looking at him with worried eyes.

"Who?" Sara breathed. Greg took a shaky breath.

"Who?" Catherine asked him.

"Riley." He said and saw a reflection of his scared expression on their faces.

XXX

Riley felt cold as the man cut the tape around her wrists. She couldn't stand up properly due to her leg. She now knew what the pain in her leg was. There was a large gash on her calf that was bleeding down her leg.

The man had told her to be quiet and she had done what he'd asked, not wanting to make him mad. He was tall, really tall. He had brown hair and cold blue eyes.

Riley was leaning against the wall for support and her breathing was getting heavy. Just then the man walked towards her.

He grabbed he by the shoulder and pulled her to the center of the room, Riley stumbling in pain. He grabbed her around the neck and held a knife to her throat. It was then that she heard the footsteps by the door.

"Hello CSIs. So I'm sure by now, you know who I am. And so you know how I kill my victims right? Well come on in. Because your my audience this time." The man said in a rough voice.

Riley's breath hitched. _CSIs? Wait, CSIs as in CSI Vegas? Am I in Vegas? _She was getting nervous.

Nobody moved on the other side of the door.

"Come on guys," The man said tauntingly. "I need my audience."

"Don't you dare kill me." Riley said quietly, briefly struggling to get out of his arms. But the man pulled out a knife and she stopped.

She heard a low volume conversation in the hallway and finally saw the doorknob turn. She held her breath and waited.

The door pushed open and she saw Greg, Catherine and another woman, who she recognized as Sara run into the room, with their guns pointing at the man.

Her breath flew out in shock. She saw the looks on their faces. Sara looked surprised. Catherine had a worried look on her face. She looked almost motherly. And Greg. Greg looked like he was going to be sick. Riley thought she might too. Just seeing him again sent a shock wave through her heart.

The man tightened his grip on her neck and she brought her arms up, trying to pull him off.

"Let her go." Catherine said firmly. Just seeing her again sent guilt rocketing through Riley.

"Oh, Willows. You know better than to bargain with me. I'll just kill her sooner." He said loudly, seeming amused. Riley tried to breathe evenly and seem confident.

"You see," The man continued, turning to speak in her ear. "I kill my victims in front of the ones they love. And your parents were too hard to find. The CSIs here were like a family to you. And you left them." He said and Riley looked down in guilt. "Now they can watch you die."

Riley glanced up at Greg who was staring at her. His normally warm, brown eyes were hard with fear. Not just anyone would notice the slight shake in his hands. But she did. Not just anyone would notice the way his breath flew out slightly faster every time. But she did. And not just anyone would notice him shifting his weight every few seconds. But Riley did.

"Don't even think about it." Sara said sternly and took a brief step forwards. Riley's breathing was getting slightly less even as she looked at Greg and Catherine.

But just when she thought it couldn't get any worse, she saw Nick and Ray burst into the room, pointing there guns ahead of them. The looks of shock on their faces matched Greg's and Catherine's.

If this guy killed her, they would have to watch. They would have to see her die. Riley closed her eyes in regret.

**:O Uh oh!**


	4. Disbelief

_Disclaimer: I totally wish I owned CSI but I don't. :(_

_Set in season 10 or 11... No real time line but a fair amount of time after Riley left._

**Familiar Faces.**

Disbelief.

Somewhere in his head, Greg noticed Nick and Ray walk into the room. But every ounce of his focus was on Riley. Just seeing her again made his heart hurt.

She looked horrible. There was a huge cut on her leg that was bleeding through her pants and ligature marks on her wrists. She was staring at him and he stared back, not able to look away. He had missed her so much and now she was in the arms of a serial killer.

His hands were shaking ever so slightly and in the corner of his eye he saw Nick look at him worriedly. Greg had been really hurt when Riley had left and Nick was the only one who had noticed.

The killer whispered something in Riley's ear and he saw her shiver. Greg wanted nothing more than to kill the man, but he would never risk Riley's safety like that.

"Nice of you to join us Stokes, Langston. I'll just fill you in. I kill my victims in front of who they love, as you know. And Riley thought of you like family. I mean, I didn't really want Riley. No... I just wanted someone that was like family to you. And unlucky for her," The killer said roughly and glanced down at Riley, "She fit the bill."

Greg was furious. He wasn't going to let this psychopath killer, hurt Riley. No way.

He looked her in the eyes once again and he saw the regret that filled her. He tried to give her a look that said 'Its okay'. They had always been able to have silent conversations. She stared at him with a guilty look on her face. As usual she was blaming this all on herself.

Greg turned his head to quickly look at Catherine. Her eyes were hard and focused. He quickly glanced back at Riley, but the killer was now staring at him.

"Oh Greg. I know. She was your best friend right?" He said in a deep voice. Greg glared at him. "But you can't save her now. I won't let you. I want you to watch her die." Greg could feel the stares he was getting from the team, but he ignored them. He was looking at Riley once again. He couldn't keep his eyes away. He wasn't going to let her die.

"You hurt her, even the tiniest bit," Greg said furiously, "And I'll kill you." He sensed Sara look at him briefly but he stayed focused on Riley.

"Trust me, I know your all going to kill me the second she's out of the way. So I'm going to make this interesting." The man said maniacally. "Normally, I just kill my victims with a gun. And I shoot the family next. But because your all so well prepared... I'm gonna make this hurt." He said into Riley's ear. Greg saw the look of distress she shot him. Her confident facade was dissolving before his eyes.

And before anyone could move, the man brought his knife to Riley's stomach, and stabbed her.

XXX

Riley cried out in pain as the knife cut into her skin. She closed her eyes as the man pulled it out, and fell to the floor.

She heard the shots. She heard the voices. But she was to overcome with pain to do anything. She was lying sideways on the floor, clutching her stomach, which was bleeding out through her hands.

She felt people beside her and opened her eyes to see everyone crowded around her. Her breathing became more frantic as a new wave of pain hit.

"Move your hands, Riley." Ray said from above her and she reluctantly managed to do what he asked. He put his hands on her stomach and she winced in pain. She noticed Catherine had her hand on Riley's shoulder.

She watched as Sara got up, saying something about paramedics. Nick was by her legs, looking more worried by the second. But Greg... he was at her side, his eyes red and glossed over.

Riley struggled to slow her breathing like Ray told her to. "Greg." She managed through her troubled breaths. She suddenly realized that the knife had probably hit her lung.

She watched as he looked her in the eyes and held her hand in his. "I'm here. I'm right here, Riley." He said in a low voice. She was glad she got to see him one more time. He gently reached over and pushed her hair out of her face.

"I'm sorry." She said, her voice pained. She looked into the eyes of each person, stopping on Catherine. "For everything."

Catherine squeezed her shoulder ever so slightly. "It's okay Riley." She said in a caring voice.

"I just..." Riley said but was stopped when Ray applied more pressure to her stomach. She grunted in pain. "...wanted you to know...how sorry I am..." She trailed off looking at her former team. She struggled to catch her breath.

"Don't you be saying goodbye, Riley." Nick said in his Texan accent, giving her a concerned stare. She sighed and looked back to Greg, who was looking more and more worried by the minute.

She gave him a sad smile. "Don't say goodbye. Your not going to die here." He said in his honey-sweet voice that she'd always loved.

"I missed you." She said halfheartedly and looked into his eyes. He looked back at her with a stressed look on his face.

She could hear the paramedics burst through the door downstairs. She heard their footsteps as the raced up to the room they were in.

The last thing Riley saw was Greg's worried eyes, before she faded into a deep darkness.

**What's gonna happen? Is she dead?You tell me!**


	5. Trance

_Disclaimer: I totally wish I owned CSI but I don't. :(_

_Set in season 10 or 11... No real time line but a fair amount of time after Riley left._

**Familiar Faces.**

Trance.

Greg stared at the grey tiled floor at the hospital, like had been doing for the last hour and a half. Riley was in surgery and the worry was eating away at him. There was a good chance she could die.

The doctors said that the knife had punctured her lung as well as an artery. Greg was feeling sicker by the minute. The guilt was building up, bit by bit, inside him. He should have shot the man. He should have done something. This was all _his _fault.

He had gone with Riley in the ambulance, refusing to leave her. She had been unconscious since the paramedics had arrived. Seeing her in pain made him want to cry. She had been his best friend. He had been protective of her, flirtatious around her and he really cared about her. Now she might die and it was all his stupid fault.

Greg was snapped out of his trance as he saw someone sit beside him on the floor. He turned to see Sara's worried face looking at him intently.

"Hey... you okay?" She asked him quietly, and he knew she understood. He gave her a stressed look and she shot him a sad smile. "I know. Stupid question."

He looked back at the floor. "I should have shot him." Was all Greg said. He could sense Sara's concerned stare.

"Greg..." She began softly, but trailed off silently. He glanced back up at her.

"I should have, Sara. But I didn't. I'm so friggin stupid." He told her frustratedly. Nobody seemed to understand that this was his fault.

"None of us shot him. It's not your fault. Its everyone's." Sara said and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He leaned his head back against the white wall.

"I had the best shot." He muttered and closed his eyes. He felt Sara's fingers squeeze his shoulder. She'd always been there for him.

"It's _not _your fault. It's not." She told him, but he wasn't convinced.

Greg heard footsteps and opened his eyes to see Nick walk towards them. Sara muttered something that sounded like 'Leave you two alone' and left.

Nick sat beside Greg and gave him a knowing look. "Dude, don't beat yourself up over this." He said in his deep voice. Greg gave him an annoyed glance.

Nick obviously got the point because he stopped talking. Greg sighed and stared once again at the floor. He stared at it nonstop for what seemed like forever before a voice broke his daze.

"Are you here for Riley Adams?" A doctor asked him in a polite voice. Greg felt his heart race. Was she okay? He couldn't speak. Nick sensed this and spoke for him.

"Yeah, we are."

The doctor smiled. "She's going to be okay. The surgery went well and by the looks of it she'll recover fairly quickly. But she won't be waking up anytime soon. I suggest that only one person visit Ms. Adams at a time, please." The doctor said. "She's in room 107."

Greg watched the doctor walk away in silence. Nick patted him on the back.

"Go. We'll wait." Nick said slowly and walked back to the waiting room.

Greg felt numb as he walked down the hallway. He hated hospitals but he wouldn't want to be anywhere but here right now.

He found room 107 and he took a deep breath before opening the door.

**:( poor Greg is so sad. Review please.**


	6. Stay

_Disclaimer: I totally wish I owned CSI but I don't. :(_

_Set in season 10 or 11... No real time line but a fair amount of time after Riley left._

**Familiar Faces.**

Stay.

Greg looked at Riley in the white hospital sheets and felt sadness wash over him. She looked pale, probably from the amount of blood she had lost. She had tubes sticking out of her arms and an IV dripping beside her. She was hooked up to a machine measuring her heart rate.

Greg sat in the chair beside her and stared sadly at her unconscious face. She looked peaceful, which made it slightly easier to see.

The heart rate machine beeped every few seconds and Greg found himself listening to it intently. Each beep meant that Riley was alive. Each beep meant he hadn't cost her her life. Each beep meant he hadn't totally screwed up. And each beep let him forgive himself a little bit more. But Greg would never fully forgive himself. Never.

/

The team had all visited with Riley even though she was still unconscious. Greg had been in the room 3 times and he didn't want to leave. But regardless he still walked back into the hallway where Catherine and Wendy were sitting.

He sat beside them and looked at the floor. Wendy put a hand on his back and Catherine squeezed his arm. Knowing Sara, they all knew he blamed himself. He was getting sick of people comforting him. He didn't deserve it.

Just then a doctor walked up to them. "Visiting hours are over now. Only direct family can stay."

Greg had been waiting for this. He knew he had to leave, but he found himself staring at the wall. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay with Riley and be there when she woke up.

Only a few seconds had passed. He watched as Catherine and Wendy stood up. Catherine glanced at him and winked.

"He's her brother." She said confidently, gesturing to Greg. He looked at her in shock.

The doctor gave him a suspicious look, but he nodded and the woman left without another word.

Catherine turned to face him. "Thank you." He said and gave her a hug. He hugged Wendy as well and watched them leave.

XXX

Riley heard the beeping first. It was nonstop. Repetitive. Annoying. She wanted it to stop. But it kept beeping, willing her to stop it.

Then she heard the voices. And the footsteps. It was just a hum of noise that she could tune out if she wanted to. But she didn't.

Riley was suddenly aware of the heat beside her. She felt someone holding her hand. For some reason her thoughts ran straight to Greg. Him holding her hand while she was on the floor. The memories flooded her mind, drowning her in fear and pain. But she realized that the pain wasn't real. Just inside her head. But it was so vivid.

Her eyes fluttered open and she was temporarily blinded by the light. Once they adjusted, Riley looked around her in silence. She was in a hospital room, that was for sure. She had seen one too many in her line of work. The walls were a pale white, just like everything else in hospitals.

She moved her eyes to the left and felt her heart race at the sight f who was beside her. There, with his head resting peacefully on his arm, was Greg. He was sleeping, and she was sure he would wake up if she moved. He had never been a heavy sleeper when he used to doze off at work.

Riley sighed and saw the machines hooked up to her. That's where that stupid beeping was coming from. She closed her eyes but regretted it when she saw the room again. She saw the man stabbing her and the blood and the looks of fear in everyone's eyes.

She opened hers once again and looked back at Greg. She had missed him. A lot. So much that she wondered what would have happened if this incident hadn't. She was sure she would have eventually gave in to her urges to come back to Vegas. It wasn't for the team. It wasn't for her friends. It was for him. It always was.

Riley extended her free hand and ran it through his tousled hair. She had always loved the way he had changed it so much. To be honest, she loved a lot of things about him. But that didn't mean she loved him.

She loved his goofy grin. The way it lit up his face and everyone else's. It brought him to life. She loved that. But that didn't mean she loved him.

She loved his warm brown eyes. They were deep and endless, but they were so inviting. She could stare into them for a long time. There was always a twinkle in them and she felt a pang of sadness that they weren't open now. She loved his eyes. But that didn't mean she loved him.

She loved the look of playfulness that was always on his face. Even when he was sad, or down right depressed it was there. It was just overtaken by his troubles. That playfulness was what helped her get through her job. That playfulness had made him her best friend. She loved that look. But that didn't mean she loved him.

She loved that there were a million words to describe Greg. Handsome. Funny. Charismatic, flirtatious, playful, caring. Smart, dependable, determined, calm. Confident, honest, humble, lovable.

She loved that about Greg.

But that didn't mean she loved him.

Did it?

**Oh they are like two pieces of a puzzle. :)**


	7. Smiles

_Disclaimer: I totally wish I owned CSI but I don't. :(_

_Set in season 10 or 11... No real time line but a fair amount of time after Riley left._

**Familiar Faces.**

Smiles

Greg laughed as Riley gave him a sarcastic look. She had woke up a few hours ago and she seemed pretty much back to normal. He had missed her so much and having her safe in front of him made his heart feel warm.

He glanced at the door, hoping the doctors wouldn't get mad. It was three in the morning after all.

"I missed you." Riley said with a smile. Greg looked in her eyes and gave her a genuine smile.

"I missed you too. I'm glad your okay." He said in a soft voice, holding her hand gently. She smiled her stunning smile and he couldn't help but smile even more.

"Sorry." He said and she gave him a slightly confused look. "For not shooting him earlier."

Riley gave him a ludicrous expression. He looked at her guiltily but she smiled at him.

"I knew you'd blame yourself. And I know your not going to believe me when I say this, but it's not your fault. If it's anyone's its mine. I didn't pay attention at the warehouse in Illinois and that's why he got me. It had nothing to do with you Greg." She told him and gently pushed her hair behind her ear.

Greg stared at her silently for a few seconds before she spoke again. "But hey, at least I get to see you again." Riley said, with a playful twinkle in her beautiful eyes. He managed to smile at her.

"Now that's a good thing." He said and squeezed her fingers in his.

/

Greg walked passed the drink machine with a sigh. Riley had insisted that he go eat some food. It was nearly 8 am now and Greg was beginning to feel tired. But he wasn't going anywhere. He was staying with Riley.

He made his way up the stairs and down the hall to her room, but when he got there he froze in his tracks.

She was crying. Riley was crying. He had never seen her cry. She was always happy. She was always playful. But she was crying. And it hurt to see her like that.

It was then that Greg realized something. Something so utterly important, that he was shocked that he hadn't realized before. He loved Riley. He really loved her.

He rushed into the room and sat on the bed beside her. She looked up at him, but wiped away the tears, a slight blush appearing on her face.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" He asked worriedly, holding her hand in his. He watched as she fiddled with her hair.

Greg put his finger on her chin and tilted her head up to look in her eyes. The were red and tears were rolling down her perfectly smooth cheeks. She sniffed and he leaned against the pillow beside her.

"What's wrong?" He said as more of a statement than a question. She looked at him tentatively. He rubbed her shoulder in comfort.

"I don't know. Nothing... Everything." She said, her voice strained. More tears dripped down her cheeks and her wiped them away with his thumb. Every time he touched her it sent a shock through him.

Riley sniffed again and looked down. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Greg put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. The warmth of her body made him feel slightly more relaxed. He felt he lean her head on his shoulder.

This wasn't like Riley. She never broke down like this. She had barriers set up around herself just like the rest of them. And she had just let them fall down.

He listened as her breathing evened out and settled into the pillow. Eventually the exhaustion got to him and he closed his heavy eyelids.

XXX

Sara walked down the hallway in the hospital with Nick and Ray. They made their way to Riley's room, but she stopped walking a few steps away.

Nick gave her a curious look but she pointed silently at the open door. Nick and Ray peered in along with her and a smile spread on her face.

Greg was curled up with Riley on the bed, sleeping peacefully with her. For the first time in months he looked truly happy. She could see the tear stains on Riley's cheeks and could put together what had happened in her mind.

She saw the same happiness she had, mirrored on Ray and Nick's faces.

Without saying another word, they walked down the hall and to the cafeteria. Leaving the two friends to sleep.

XXX

Riley breathed in the scent of Greg's cologne happily. They had fallen asleep on the hospital bed together and she had woken up to the afternoon sun a little while ago.

The warmth of his breath on her hair made her smile slightly. She could no longer ignore her feelings for him. There was no denying that she loved him. But she knew he thought of her as a friend.

But she made the most of this while she could. She didn't move. Or talk. She just lay, leaning on his chest, fully happy for the first time in months.

**Okay, I officially love them as a couple :)**


	8. Butterflies

_Disclaimer: I totally wish I owned CSI but I don't. :(_

_Set in season 10 or 11... No real time line but a fair amount of time after Riley left._

**Familiar Faces.**

Butterflies

Riley sighed as she watched Greg walk out the door of her hospital room. He winked at her before closing the door behind him.

Riley had been here for 2 days now and she was finally released. Slowly, she hopped out of the bed and shimmied into her jeans, wincing slightly as the hit the bandage on her stomach. She pulled off her hospital gown and slid on the t-shirt Greg had bought her.

Once she was done, she put on her shoes and opened the door. He was standing there, of course, leaning against the wall.

He smiled at her and she couldn't help but slide slightly closer to him. He was like a magnet to her. Pulling her closer to him. She couldn't stand to be away.

She felt butterflies flutter in her stomach as he wrapped a hand around her shoulder and walked her down the hall.

They made their way slowly to the set of stairs leading straight down to the lobby. Riley could see how busy it was and stopped to lean against the railing. Greg stood beside her, perfectly at ease.

This is what she loved about being around him. They got each other. They really did. No matter what happened, they understood each other perfectly. It was as easy as breathing.

Riley looked at him and he lent down to put his elbows on the balcony railing, still keeping eye contact with her.

She slid slightly closer to him and glanced at her hands, not knowing what to say. To her surprise she felt him move to be closer to her. Greg was such an amazing person and he knew exactly what to do when she was sad. That's why she loved him.

She didn't know what possessed her to do it, but she leaned her head in closer to his. And he looked at her, with those stunning brown eyes.

Greg stood next to her and grabbed her arm gently. Riley felt her heart race in her chest as he leaned his head towards her.

She moved hers closer and finally, their lips met. The butterflies in her stomach flew faster as he wrapped his warm arms around her back.

She moved closer to him as the kiss deepened. It was like the hole in her heart was filled. Even though she hadn't known the hole was there.

XXX

Greg felt his heart beat faster as his lips met Riley's. He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her closer.

And just then he heard laughing and clapping. He broke away from Riley and stared in her eyes for a moment before turning to look down on the lobby.

Catherine, Sara and Nick were standing by the stairs, looking up at them. Nick was clapping, a smile on his face. Catherine was smiling up at him, looking genuinely happy. And Sara had a huge smile on her face, while she clapped loudly.

Greg glanced at Riley who smirked at him.

"Go Greg!" He heard Nick call from the bottom of the stairs. Greg felt his face flush along with Riley's as some of the lobby's occupants turned to see where the commotion was coming from.

They made their way down the stairs, Greg holding Riley's hand tightly. Once they got to the bottom he felt Riley step closer to him.

"Do you always have to ruin the moment?" He asked his friends playfully. They smiled back at him and Nick gave him a sarcastic look.

"Yeah." Nick said, patting Greg on the shoulder.

They all walked out the front doors together, smiling as they did.

Nobody noticed, but Greg and Riley held each others waists as tight as they could, never wanting to let go.

**The End :)**

**AWWWWWWW! They are sooooooo cute!  
**


End file.
